A love between two nations
by WhatOnEarthIsThis
Summary: As Fiora decides to relax in a solitary place amidst the forest, a pale, white, weak girl arrives where Fiora is, and their sory begins.


Fiora felt stressed for the first time in her life. After losing the honor of the Laurent House, she had worked very hard to restore him: fighting in fair fights against other elite sword masters, going to social parties, which Fiora loathed secretly; even she had started to behavior like a decent girl, who would someday become married. Deep in her heart, however, she knew that no words that her friends and siblings could tell her would motivate her soul, her reason to live, and so she was extremely stressed from all the activities she had to do.

The Grand Duelist was tired that day, and she decided to visit a small forest that the Laurent House owned. Even though her honor had befallen her, the commoners that worked in the farm nearby didn't bother to see her, making Fiora feel a little bit safer as she entered deep into it. She had known about the place from when she was a child, and there she touched her first weapon: a custom-made sword designed for her specially. She had loved it, and even today, while it was worn and a bit rusty, Fiora used it to remember her first days, when everything seemed so innocent, so pure to her. As her being became sad, she looked at the place. Unlike the rest of the forest, it was a pretty beautiful sight: it had a small pond, many types of flowers over the place, rocks that were covered by grass; even there was a small waterfall, which connected to a lake that was close to the location. Fiora watched the current of water falling down into the pond, meditating about what she would do in the future. Little did she know that fate conspired to make two people meet there.

As the Grand Duelist fell asleep, prey to the stress that had worn-out her soul, a girl with white hair and a broken sword and spirit was arriving that location. Escaping finally from Noxus' soldiers and hunters, Riven managed to take a deep breath before seeing the place in where she was. It looked lonely, and she was sure no Noxian soldier would go into Demacian territory, for fear of starting another war that could escalate. As she looked around, she saw a typical forest, except for a place where there was a clean pond and a waterfall. Riven hadn't taken a deep breath since 3 days ago, nor a shower or a moment for herself, and so she saw in that sanctuary a perfect way to relax. Stripping off her clothes, and partially hiding her sword, she got inside the cold water, and started to clean herself.

"Uh..." Fiora had just woken up. She had been asleep for... what... an hour? Well, at least no one passed through there, so her equipment and well-being would be safe. As she stood up and started to remove the grass in her thighs and buttocks, she turned around to see the sacred place again. Suddenly, she saw a white-haired, skinny, pale girl bathing in there. No one would've denied she looked beautiful in there, her slender body showing everything any male would've wished for. Fiora was tempted to see how she bathed, and even though she had appointments for the rest of the day, she stood hidden behind a rock, seeing how she bathed.

Finally, after a few minutes, Riven stood up, and layed on the ground, and sighed heavily. She felt in heaven there, as she finally felt the refreshing water cleaning her body, refreshing it, relaxing every single one of her muscles. She, however, had nothing to dry with, so she just stood there, thinking about her next move. The Exile didn't know that Fiora Laurent was watching her slender, nude body, and so she just relaxed there, even spreading occasionally her legs so that her thighs would get dry with the wind. Meanwhile, the Grand Duelist started to feel... weird. Fiora had never felt any sexual feelings for anyone, believing her that honor was above that thing that was called "love". She felt her nipples getting erect, and a... moistness in her vagina? She was pretty unconcentrated, and accidentally fell down, making a loud sound that Riven easily heard.

Whatever peace and calmness the Exile felt disappeared as she quickly took her sword with one hand, while covering her breasts with the other one and keeping her legs together. Her pubic hair hided nicely her vulva, as she walked nervously towards it. Would a Noxian officer really get here? As she prepared for anything, she quickly saw behind the rock, only to find a Fiora that looked at her straight in the eyes. "Fiora...?" said Riven curiously. She wondered what on Earth was the Grand Duelist doing here.

"Yes, uh... Riven?" The Exile nodded, confirming her suspicions. "Uh... I was just passing by... and I saw you, and I thought you were invading, uh, Demacia's territory, so I spied you." Fiora knew this was a big lie, but she had a sliver of hope in which Riven could maybe, just maybe believe her. "No way will I believe that bullshit, Demacian lady. What is the truth, if I may ask?"

Fiora stood up, looked around her, took a quick glance at Riven's body, and then looked into her eyes. "I just like this place. I am so stressed, having lost all my honor and respect... I don't know what to do. No one understand me, and how everything that I represented was destroyed in a moment of weakness... You won't understand." Suddenly, Riven relaxed and left her sword at her side, as she sat on a rock along with Fiora and caressed her back friendlily. "I understand... I have lost my honor too... After all, Noxus isn't what I like... I didn't sign up to kill innocents. I just wanted a true challenge, not to kill villagers..." Riven stopped talking, while she sobbed, remembering the horrors of the war, especially when Singed used his chemicals to destroy an entire village.

Fiora hugged her, both of their breasts almost touching each other. "I know that feeling, darling. But, what are you doing here?" Riven, after a moment, stopped sobbing and, trying to keep her composure, started to narrate her escape from Noxus, and how, for three days, she had the bare essentials to survive as she kept running, until she was inside the forest. Now, finally, she could relax for a moment. Fiora felt empathy for her, as she also tried to escape from the ones who offended her, but she couldn't do it totally in the end.

"I like you, Riven." And just as she started to give Riven a small kiss in her cheek, she felt two hands redirecting her head, and a pair of lips kissing her on her lips. Fiora had her first romantic kiss there, with Riven, as both girls' eyes were closed and Riven had no longer bothered to cover any parts of her body. It was a small kiss, but it was intense, and Fiora fell totally in love with Riven in that moment. They separated for a moment, Riven a bit ashamed, as she didn't want to see Fiora, until the Grand Duelist returned the favor.

Their lips seemed to be in a duel, as each one bited gently each other's lower lip, their lips being one moment above their partner's and the other below, their tongues wrestling to see which one could go more deeper into the lover's body, and Fiora regretted having never felt this way ever. As their tongues and lips intertwined into what could only be compared to a perfect symphony, both girls' bodies started to show sexual excitement. Finally, Fiora took initiative, and started to go lower on Riven's body.

Riven softly moaned, as Fiora started to kiss and nibble her beck softly. The Exile felt in love, like she had never felt, and all she could do was to give her sweet voice to the Demacian lady and to caress her hair and back. Fiora started to stimulate Riven's breasts, licking and sucking calmly on Riven's left nipple, while her right breast and nipple were being fondled almost perfectly. The Noxian felt in heaven; it was like, somehow, they had both connected and knew each other's weak spots, as Fiora felt happy to give her such a pleasure. The fact that lesbianism was forbidden on Demacia only made Fiora work even harder to make Riven climax, and she would do anything.

"Ahh!" screamed Riven as Fiora started licking her labia, now puffy from all the sexual excitement. The Grand Duelist would finally give her best to make her scream and beg for more, and she tried it all. From caressing the puffy labia, to licking or pressing gently on the clit, and introducing fingers to stimulate her G-spot, Riven could only moan and scream Fiora's name as she felt in an ecstasy so deep that nothing could compare to it. All her weak spots were being touched, and even the small pinky finger Fiora introduced in her anus was used like an expert, as waves of pleasure filled the nethermost regions of the Exile's body.

Finally, succumbing to all the sexual tension, Riven released it all: the pleasure now was all over her body, as she twitched from the pleasure while Fiora kept going, taking all her love juices inside her mouth to swallow them... Riven was panting, sweating and felt dirty by doing this, yet she felt it was needed. As she was taking deep breaths to recover, Fiora fondled her breast while both kissed intensely. Riven needed to say no words, as her hands moved to the body of Fiora to strip her, and to make her feel an intense pleasure...

This time, Fiora just indicated her to go straight to her genitals. Riven obeyed, and started to lick the wet pussy that Fiora had. Her moans were ruder, more erratic and stronger than Riven's, but it only made the Exile feel a bigger need to keep going, as she could feel the clear excitement in her vulva. As her wetness increased, her breasts became more sensible, and Riven moved her left hand to her right breast, stimulating the breast as a whole, taking a bit of extra care with the hard nipple and areola. All Fiora could feel in that moment was pleasure, and she wanted it to last for eternity.

As Riven's fingers touched every single spot where Fiora felt the most sensible, and her tongue was licking the clit and her breasts were being groped, Fiora let go of all the tension she had, and had an intense orgasm, product of all the excitement she had felt from the first moment she saw Riven's naked body until now. Riven kept going, which made Fiora scream of pleasure and to beg more of her, as the Grand Duelist's climax lasted to almost a minute before it stopped.

Both panting from the lustful act, Fiora kissed Riven into her lips many times in quick successions, and, after a few kisses, they stopped and giggled at what they had both done. No regrets were in any of the lovers' hearts, except for getting dirty again. As Riven rolled over the soft breasts that Fiora had, they both exchanged a smile and the Exile said, "I love you... can I stay with you, my lover...?" Fiora kissed her in the forehead, as she declared that maybe they could even had a mini-private wedding. "I would love the idea!", said Riven as she filled Fiora's neck, cheeks and lips with small kisses and even a nibble in her neck. As they both rested for a moment, the Demacian girl realized she was now dirty...

"Do you want to take a bath with me?"


End file.
